1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eddy current probes for inspection of tubes or other cylindrical components and, more particularly, to probes for providing defect signals which may be distinguished from noise signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional eddy current probes have been found useful for detecting flaws and defects in tubes, pipes or other cylindrical components. Examples of prior art eddy current probes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,534 to Cecco et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,927 to Cecco et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,298 to Ando et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,863 to White; U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,343 to Birchak et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,924 to Cecco et al.
While prior eddy current probes are capable of detecting where along the length of a tube, pipe or other cylindrical component a flaw or defect may exist, heretofore, these prior art eddy current probes are not effective for pinpointing the location of the flaw or defect in the circumference of the tube, pipe or other cylindrical component.
What is, therefore, needed is an eddy current probe that overcomes the above problem and others and which enables the identification of flaws or defects in a pipe, a tube or other cylindrical component along its length and circumference. Still other problems the present invention overcomes will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.